Pokemon Black and White Adventure
by Waterblaster251
Summary: Touko and Touya go on an adventure with their friends Bianca and Cheren. But their adventure is interrupted when Team Plasma appears, announcing that they will liberate pokemon from their trainers. Now our heroes race to collect the gym badges to defeat Team Plasma once and for all. (Slight N x Touko)
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

"Touko! It's time to get our pokemon!" Touya shouted excitedly, running over to the yellow chair I'm sitting in. He was holding a blue gift box with a green ribbon on it.

"Finally! I've been waiting ages to get one!" This is true. Our mom was a bit... over protective. We couldn't really play with pokemon, besides her Audino. We couldn't even play outside that much, since the area isn't safe enough to her. A few days ago, she finally decided to let us go on a journey.

Touya started to open the box and Mom stopped him.

"Shouldn't you wait for Cheren and Bianca to come?" she inquired. Just then I heard a knock at the door, followed by a bang and a shout. Touya opened the door to see Bianca apologizing to Cheren.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" Bianca said while adjusting her hat, "I didn't see you there!"

Cheren picked up his glasses and gave her a stern look. "You should pay attention to your surroundings. Apology accepted though." He then looked at Touya expectantly, "Are the pokemon here yet Touya?"

Touya nodded, "Yeah! They're right here." He held the box up and Bianca stared at it in awe.

"I can't wait to see them!" she shouted.

Touya grinned, "You don't have to." He ran to his room shouting, "Come on!"

"I'll take that as an invitation," Cheren followed Touya to the room. Bianca quickly followed them.

"You'd better go too," my mom told me. I then sighed and opened the door to Touya room. When I walked in his room, Touya was already ripping the gift box open. While he was tearing off the green ribbon, an orange and white card fell out of the box. Cheren bent over, picked it up and examined it.

"This is a letter from the professor." He told Touya. Touya waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, I already read it." Touya opened the box and looked inside. His eyes flashed with excitement, then confusion. "Guys, come look at this."

All four of us peered at the pokeballs inside the box. I scratched my head, obviously confused.

"Only three? Shouldn't there be four in here?" I asked quietly. Touya started running around the room and looking under everything.

"M-maybe it fell out when I was opening it!"

"Or maybe there just isn't a fourth pokeball in there," I suggested. Touya stopped looking around and gazed at the box.

"I guess you're right. But... What do we do?"

I started to think about what would happen if they didn't get a pokemon. Bianca would do her best to hide her sadness, but wouldn't really succeed in that. Cheren, on the other hand, would study ways to get one. Then there was Touya. He would act depressed for a bit. He has been waiting years for this, after all. Then he would try and go catch a pokemon himself, which is pretty dangerous. Me? I wouldn't really mind. Okay, maybe a little bit, but not that much.

"You guys should get them." I decided aloud.

"Are you sure Touko?" Cheren asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go ahead and choose!"

Touya immediately grabbed the pokeball on the left side. "Alright! I'm choosing Oshawott!"

"I'll choose Tepig!" Bianca said while grabbing the one in the middle. Cheren sighed and took the remaining pokemon.

"Oh well, I wanted Snivy from the start, anyway."

Bianca's eyes lit up, "Hey, why don't we have a pokemon battle?" Cheren shook his head slowly while looking at his pokeball.

"I know we got our pokemon now, but, seriously? We're in a house."

"Oh Cheren, don't be such a worrywart! It won't hurt to have one little battle!" Bianca giggled. She turned to face Touya, "Alright! It's decided! Touya, get ready for a pokemon battle!"

"Let's do this Oshawott!" Touya shouted as he sent out the blue otter.

"Osha..." It took off it's schalop and stood in a dramatic pose.

"Ok Tepig, let's battle!" Bianca flung her pokeball and Tepig popped out.

"Tep, tepig!" it cried.

"Let's start with Tail Whip!" Touya commanded. Oshawott wagged it's tail back and forth.

"Aww! It's so CUTE!" Bianca said, looking at Oshawott. Tepig looked at Bianca nervously.

"Tepig!"

"Oh, right! Tepig, use tackle!" Tepig tackled Oshawott, which caused the otter to roll backwards.

"Strike back Oshawott!" Touya said. As the battle continued, the pokemon were eventually running on the walls and knocking over everything. I had to get off Touya's bed to avoid getting tackled by one of them. After a few more minutes the battle was over, and Touya had won.

"Alright! We won Oshawott!" Touya cheered. Oshawott jumped up and 'high-fived' Touya.

I was now leaning on the dark blue wall in his room, "Congratulations. Try not to make a mess next time."

"Wow! You're really strong Touya!" Bianca said, oblivious to her surroundings.

"Uh, Bianca, would you take a look around?"

Bianca spun in a circle, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Touya!"

"Honestly, could you be a little more careful?" Cheren sighed.

Bianca's eyes lit up, "Hey Cheren, why don't you have a battle with Touya? Since your both really strong…"

Touya jumped up, "Yeah! That's a great idea!"

"We just received our pokemon and your already saying that I'm strong… You haven't even seen me battle yet. And look at the mess you two made while battling…"

Touya looked down, disappointed.

"But, I can probably prevent it from getting messier in battle," Cheren added.

"Alright! Oshawott, get ready to battle!" Touya started to say but Cheren stopped him.

"Wait, your pokemon are hurt…" He bent down to eye level with Oshawott. "Here, take these berries, they'll heal you," he gave Oshawott an oran berry and two leppa berries. Oshawott quickly ate the berries and jumped back to Touya.

"Alright, Snivy prepare for battle!" He sent out a green snake pokemon that had it's arms crossed and it was frowning. It looked at Oshawott and smirked.

"Snivy." Oshawott's face turned red with anger and it waved it's schalop around.

"Osha!" It shouted.

"Oshawott, let's start off with Tackle!" Touya commanded, and Oshawott ran towards Snivy.

"Snivy, dodge it!" Snivy stepped to the side of Oshawott to avoid collision. "Now, use Leer." Snivy glared at Oshawott and Oshawott stepped back nervously.

"Focus Oshawott, we can't let them beat us! Use Tackle again!" Oshawott ran towards Snivy again, but Snivy dodged him.

The pattern continued: Oshawott using Tackle, Snivy swiftly dodging and using Leer.

"Oshawott use Tackle!"

"Osha," Oshawott ran towards Snivy again and Snivy dodged him again.

"Now, turn around and Tackle him!"

"Oshawott!" He turned around to see the surprised Snivy and smashed into him.

"Well done. You caught me off guard. But this is the first hit you've been able to make." Cheren said. "Now that your defense is low, I'll finish you off. Snivy, use Tackle!"

"Sni!" Snivy started chasing Oshawott around.

"Avoid it Oshawott!" Touya shouted desperately. Snivy managed to collide with Oshawott and Oshawott fainted. "Return Oshawott, you did great." Touya returned Oshawott to it's poke-ball. "Aw man, we lost!"

"That was a great battle. Anyway, we should apologize to your mom about this mess…" Cheren returned Snivy to it's poke-ball and walked out of Touya's room.

"Oh! Wait for me Cheren!" Bianca ran after Cheren. I followed them quickly.

In the living room, Cheren and Bianca were apologizing to Mom.

"We're very sorry for the mess ma'am." Cheren apologized.

"W-We can clean up if you want…" Bianca offered nervously.

"No, that isn't necessary!" Mom laughed.

"Thank-you ma'am," Cheren turned to me, "We'll be waiting for you two at Professor Juniper's lab." He then left with Bianca.

"Gah, wait for me guys!" Touya shouted as he burst out of him room. I looked at what he was wearing and only one question came to my mind.

"Why are you wearing a winter coat in the middle of summer?"

"Because it looks cool! They went to the lab, right?"

"Yes, you'd better hurry and catch up with them honey." Mom replied.

Touya ran out the door, then came back in, "Aren't you coming Touko?"

"You go ahead, I'll catch up with you." I answered. There was no way I was leaving this house yet.

"Oh, OK, bye!" Touya disappeared in the doorway.

"Why aren't you going with him yet Touko? You shouldn't keep the professor waiting, much less your friends."

"There is no way I'm leaving. Not until I have my breakfast at least."

My mom sighed, "Why don't you go now, you don't have time to eat right now…"

"I'll walk and eat then, but I'm not skipping breakfast!" I spread cream cheese over a bagel cut in half.

"Alright, just hurry!"

"Bye mom, see you later!" I mumbled through a mouthful of the bagel. I stepped outside and the sun shone brightly on my face as a flock of Pidove flew above me.

"Wow, it's pretty nice outside." Suddenly, a Pidove snatched my bagel and flew away. "Hey! Come back here with my breakfast!" It simply ignored me and flew out of sight.

"Well, there goes my breakfast…"

"Toukoooo! Hurry up!" I heard Touya shout.

"Coming!" I ran towards my friends.

"Finally, let's go inside!" We all stepped inside the professor's lab.

* * *

Hooray! This is the first half of chapter one, which took a while to make. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Inside the lab, there were papers everywhere. A Minccino was running around trying to gather the papers. And professor Juniper was fiddling with a red phone-like device. She looked up and saw the four of us, "Oh! You're here! Welcome to my lab."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, professor," Cheren apologized. Professor Juniper waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, it's no problem Cheren. You each have your pokemon, right?"

"Um, about that… I didn't get my pokemon professor," I said quietly.

Professor Juniper appeared shocked, "What? You didn't get a pokemon? Which one wasn't in the box?" She examined Cheren, Bianca, and Touya's poke-balls. "Hmm… Cheren has Snivy, and Tepig is right here. Touya has Oshawott, so that means-"

"Cino!" I heard a thump and saw Minccino laying on the ground, papers scattered around her. Minccino then hopped up and glared at something under the table next to the professor.

"Dratini got out…," the professor sighed. A blue snake slithered out from under the desk and looked at the professor.

"Looks like Dratini scared Minccino," Touya looked at Minccino, who was now scolding the Dratini.

"It appears that way," chuckled professor Juniper. She took out a poke-ball and returned Dratini to it. "Touko, you didn't receive a pokemon, correct?" I nodded quickly, "Then Dratini is yours. Be careful though, it's pretty timid so it may hide somewhere without you noticing. Make sure you always know where it is."

'What could I nickname this guy?' I thought to myself… "I know! I'll call you Draco!"

Everone stared at me. Touya scratched his head in embarrasement, "She likes to nickname the pokemon she gets."

My ears burned, I could speak for myself! But before I could say anything, the professor began to speak again.

"Now, as you all know, I am Professor Juniper. I research pokemon and collect data on them. Along with the pokemon, I would like to give you four these," she handed us all red devices that looked like the one she was using earlier.

"Wow, pokedexes," Touya whispered in awe.

"These are pokedexes, they record data on pokemon you see and catch. Professors like Juniper often give them to pokemon trainers beginning their journey," Cheren explained.

"That's correct Cheren. But I would appreciate it if you let me do the explaining." Professor Juniper said, slightly irritated.

"Ah, yes, sorry professor…," Cheren looked down, embarrassed.

"As Cheren said, these are pokedexes, and I would like you to have them."

"Thank-you professor!" We all said at once.

"Along with those pokedexes, I would also like to ask you four a favor. I want you to travel all over the Unova region, to complete the pokedex. Would you do that for me?"

"Of course," Cheren answered.

"Ok."

"Sure, I'll do it." I looked at my brother who was pressing buttons on his pokedex, oblivious to the world around him, "What about you _Touya_?" He didn't seem to hear me. "Touya?" I called his name, hoping he would hear me this time. Nope, he was still staring at the device. So, I stomped on his foot. Hard.

"OW! What? Oh…. Yeah!" Touya quickly answered, with a grin. He obviously had no idea what he agreed to.

"Thank you all. Now that that's over with, I will show you four how to capture a pokemon. Go to route 1, I'll be waiting there for you." With that, she left her labratory.

"Race you there!" Touya suddenly shouted and ran out the door.

"Since she asked us to, it's okay to go on a journey. R-right?" Bianca looked down at her poke ball with Tepig inside.

"Of course it is, come on, the professor's waiting." Cheren replied while heading for the door.

"Right…"

I left the building last, gazing at my new pokeball.

"Touko! I've got something for you!" a familiar voice called. I looked up and saw my mom waving a map around, "I found four of them while cleaning." She handed a map of the Unova region to me. "This will help you when your traveling. Why don't you put it in your purse?"

"Good idea," I reached to my side where my purse would usually be, only to find that it's not there. _Where did it go? I was sure I put it on this morning! Maybe it__'__s at home__…_ I rushed into my house and in my room. I looked on and under my bed, in my desk, by the television, behind my dresser, and pretty much everywhere. I became desperate. I needed my purse, where was I going to put my things? I looked in my closet and saw it sitting on the top rack. _You__'__ve got to be kidding me. It was there the whole time?_

My mom came in and saw the mess, "Oh Touko, now your room is as messy as Touya's."

"Sorry mom, I'll clean it up real quick."

"No, you go and catch up with your friends. I need to clean the place up anyways."

"Okay, well… Bye mom, thanks!" I ran out of the house and headed for Route 1.

"Toukoo! Over here!" Bianca called. I walked over to her.

"What's up?"

"Bianca wanted us to all take the first step into Route 1 as pokemon trainers together," Cheren explained, "It's silly, if you ask me, and time consuming. We should be with the professor right now, not making her wait for us."

"Okay, now that we're all here, let's go!" Bianca shouted, completely ignoring what Cheren said. We all held hands and took a step. And… I didn't feel anything. No sense of accomplishment or excitement. Nothing.

"What was the point of that?" I asked Bianca.

"That was our second memory as pokemon trainers! The first was getting our pokemon!" Bianca cheered.

"Okay, where's the professor?" She would be around here, right?"

"Over here!" Juniper called. We all looked in the direction the voice came from. Minccino was running around her happily.

"Now, are you ready to see how to catch a pokemon?"

"Wait, I need to get something!" Bianca shouted.

"Bianca, shouldn't you have grabbed whatever it is when we were waiting for Touko?" Cheren sighed.

"It's right here in my bag…. Hold on…. Got it!" Bianca pulled out a black, green, and white camera. She held the camera up to her face, "Ok, I'm ready now!"

The professor stepped forward into the tall grass in front of her. Immediately, an angry Patrat jumped out.

"Woah, Patrat!" Touya held his pokedex up.

"Patrat, the scout pokemon. Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others."

"This is so cool! I'm gonna scan every pokemon there is!"

"First, when you encounter a pokemon, you need to lower it's health. Minccino! Use Pound on Patrat!" Juniper commanded. Minccino.. well… ran into Patrat. "Ok, now that it's defense is low, you want to use a poke ball!" The professor threw a poke ball at the wild Patrat. It sucked him inside and started to shake. "1…2…3… Gotcha!"

"You ALWAYS want to count to 3 before considering the pokemon caught. If it wasn't caught, it will pop out and attack again." She picked up the red and white poke-ball, "You can help out at the lab… Here are some poke-balls for you four." She handed us each 6 poke-balls. "Ok, the tutorial is complete. I'll show you around the pokemon center in Accumula Town." With that, the professor left.

"Ooh! I got a really good picture of Mincinno jumping towards Patrat!" Bianca shouted in delight. "I know! Why don't we have a contest while going to Accumula Town?"

"Bianca, we have no time for contests. We mustn't keep the professor waiting again." Cheren said.

"Oh! But it'll help the professor! We can catch a bunch of pokemon on the way there, then see who caught the most!"

"Come on Cheren, it can't hurt to catch a few along the way.." I told him.

"I guess…"

"Yay! Okay, let's go!" Bianca rushed off.

"Hey! That's what I was supposed to say!" Touya ran after her.

"Bye Touko…" Cheren muttered.

I looked down at my poke ball, "Okay Draco! We have to beat them all!" I stepped in front of the tall grass and took a deep breath. "Here we go…" I stepped into the grass and looked around. Nothing came out. "Phew, this isn't so bad after all." I walked through the grass and looked around for pokemon to catch. After a while, a Lillipup hopped out.

"Alright, Draco, let's do this! Use Wrap on Lillipup!" I sent Draco out and it obeyed, wrapping itself around the Lillipup, immobilizing it. Of course, the Lillipup bit Draco and ran away when Draco let go of it.

"Aww, well, it was a good try Draco… We'll have better luck next time." At least… That's what I thought would happen. But it didn't. Whenever we ran into pokemon, Draco would end up making it faint, or it would run away when it got the chance.

We arrived at Accumula Town. Pokemon-less.

"Touko! How many pokemon did you catch?" Bianca asked when she saw me.

"None…" I muttered, miserable.

"None? None at all?! Oh, that's just bad luck, I'm sure you'll catch a pokemon soon! Come on, the professor's waiting for us at the pokemon center!" Bianca pulled me to an orange building with a pokemon symbol on it.

In front of the building, Professor Juniper was waiting for us. "Ah! You've finally arrived. Come inside, there's a lot to show you." We all stepped inside and stared in awe. Well, at least Bianca did. I've been to a Pokemon Center before.

"Welcome to the pokemon center! Step this way please!" Juniper guided us to a counter with a lady standing in front of it.

"Welcome to the pokemon center! May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm giving these two a tour of the pokemon center, could you please show them how the healing machine works?" Juniper explained to the lady.

"Of course, could I see one of your pokemon please?"

"Touko, give this lady your pokemon please." the professor said.

I reluctantly handed Draco to the lady, who put him in the machine.

"Now.. Watch this!" She pressed a button and the machine lit up, playing a little tune. Then she took Draco out and handed him back to me, "Here you go! Come again!"

"Follow me over here!" Juniper led us to a tall computer. "This is a pokemon computer, or PC for short. You can store pokemon or take them out of here. You can also contact me using this."

"Professor, it says 'Someone's PC'. Who is 'Someone'?" Bianca asked, pointing to the screen.

"Good observation Bianca! 'Someone' is the person that created this PC. Someone I'm sure you'll meet someday!" Juniper explained. She then led us to a man in front of a blue counter.

"This is the Poke-mart. You can buy various supplies here. This man over here will help you with a smile!" she told us. "Well, that's the end of the tour. I'll head back to my lab now!" Professor Juniper then left the pokemon center.

"Hmm. What should I buy? This looks nice, but that looks nice too!" Bianca asked herself.

"I'll see you later Bianca." I said as I stepped outside. Outside, there were two men talking to each other.

"Hey, did you see the man in the plaza?"

"Dude, look at that crowd! Let's go check it out!" They both left together.

"Psst! Touko! Over here!" I looked to my left and saw Cheren and Touya motioning for me to go over there. I walked over to them and saw a creepy looking green haired man in front of a huge crowd.

"Who is this guy?" I asked them.

"We don't know, just listen!" Touya whispered back.

The creepy man cleared his throat and the crowd became silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I came to speak to you about pokemon liberation…"


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

He paced back and forth in front of us, "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

"What is this old guy talking about, of course we're partners!" Touya muttered.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" A few people in the crowd started muttering.

"We must release the pokemon!" a boy with long green hair shouted, raising his fist.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals."

Touya's Oshawott popped out of its poke ball and took off it's schalop.

"Osha!" Oshawott waved it's schalop at the man, angrily.

"Snivy!" Snivy came out of it's poke ball and held Oshawott back.

"You see? Trainers like these teach pokemon to be violent. When we release pokemon, this violence will be prevented." Everyone stared at us and I shifted my feet nervously.

"That's wrong! Oshawott's upset because you said to release our pokemon! Who ever heard of such a ridiculous idea? I mean, I want my pokemon to be happy, but that's not the way to do it! If we release them now, after we bonded with them, and had all this fun with them, they won't know what to do. They'll want to go back to us! We can't liberate our pokemon!" Touya shouted. Some people muttered in agreement, but most of them scoffed.

"Foolish boy, I can tell you're a new trainer. You don't know the first thing about how pokemon feel." The man told Touya with a smirk.

"Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." The creep bowed and left with his grunts.

"Who was that creep Touya?" I asked him.

"He said his name was Ghetsis. But you weren't here to hear that, were you?"

"I was busy having a tour with Bianca."

A young man with hair similar to Ghetsis' walked over to us quickly.

"Your pokemon... It was just saying-," he started to say but was cut off by Touya.

"Hey! You're the guy that says pokemon should be separated from their trainers! What do _you_ want?"

"I was simply expressing my opinion on the idea. Is it wrong to express your feelings on a subject?"

"Well... No, but..."

"Touya's just upset about letting his partner go, they're really close. Anyway, what was that you said? Pokemon talking? That's an odd thing to say," I quickly said.

"I see, then you can't hear them either. How sad."

"OK... What's your name? I'm Touko, the hothead next to me is Touya, and the one with the glasses is Cheren."

"My name is N," he replied. He took my hand and kissed it softly, "Touko, what a beautiful name.. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I quickly pulled my hand back, "It's a pleasure to meet you too?"

Touya glared at N, it was obvious these two weren't going to get along.

"N? That's it? It doesn't stand for anything?" Cheren inquired.

"I prefer to be called N," N looked at Touya, "Touya, was it? Let me hear the voices of you pokemon!"

"Is that a challenge? In that case, I accept!" Touya threw Oshawott's poke ball, "Go Oshawott!"

The blue otter popped out of it's poke ball and looked around for an opponent.

"Purrloin, please assist me!" N sent out a purple cat pokemon.

"Purr? Purrloin!" It looked at Oshawott and scoffed.

Oshawott's face got red, "Osha...!"

"Purrloin, I know our opponent might not look that strong, but that's no reason to be rude," N told Purrloin.

Oshawott's face got redder, "Oshawott!"

"Alright then, let's see how strong you are!" Touya shouted.

* * *

**Ok, I know this isn't that much, but I thought you guys deserved something. Since school is starting soon, I may not be able to update as much as I want to, but I WILL update every week and a half. The rest of this chapter will be out before school starts, though.  
Tell me what you guys think of the story so far!**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

When I got to Route 2, my X Transciever started ringing. I opened it and saw mom on the screen. "Hey baby! I'm heading to you right now! Hold on."

A few minutes later, my mom came through the gate, panting.

"You move fast, here, I finished cleaning up the house and found these, could you please give them to Touya?"

"Sure mom! Thanks for checking on me, bye!" I took the shoes and ran further into Route 2.

"Hey! Want to see something cool?" A young boy with a blue hat and shorts asked me.

"Um… Sure! What is it?"

"Watch this!" He took a few steps back, and jumped off the edge of the road. I walked over and looked down. His head was at my feet, and he was grinning like he accomplished the most difficult thing in the world, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Um, not really, you just jumped off a ledge. And you can climb back up easily."

"Yeah, but that takes so long!"

"Ookay… I'll be going now…" I walked away quickly.

After a while of walking, I finally reached the end of Route 2. It's a shame I couldn't catch any pokemon here either. I even ran into a Purrloin and couldn't catch it. I heard a voice calling my name.

"Toukoooo!" A green, orange, white and yellow blur crashed into me.

"Oops! Sorry Touko!" Bianca apoligized, fixing her green beret.

"Pay attention, okay Bianca?"

"Right, I'll try to! Anyway, I wanted to have a battle with you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It'll be your first battle!" She looked at me for comfirmation, "This IS your first battle, right?" I nodded and she cheered, "Yay! Ok, Tepig, go!" The little fire pig popped out of it's poke ball.

"Draco, give it your all!" I sent out my blue dragon and the battle began, "Let's start off with Twister!"

Draco whirled it's tail around and a mini tornado flew towards Tepig. Tepig flew into the tornado and was whirled around.

"Oh no! Tepig! Um, use Tackle on Draco!" Tepig flinched and looked back and Bianca.

"Tepig?!"

"Now, Draco, use Thunder Wave to Paralyze Tepig!" Draco pointed it's white stubby horn at Tepig and yellow waves came out of it. Tepig stumbled and froze in place.

"Ah! Tepig, move, come on, you can do it!" Tepig did it's best but to no avail. He was stuck.

"Now, Draco, finish him of with Twister!" Draco whipped up another whirlwind that Tepig got caught in. Tepig landed on the ground, fainted.

"Woah…." Bianca stared at me, her eyes wide.

"Draco, return! You did great!" I returned Draco to it's poke ball and noticed Bianca staring at me.

"That… Was… AMAZING!" Bianca shouted, waving her arms around. "You're total an awesome battler like Touya!"

"Um, it's not like that… I was just lucky." I muttered.

"Are you kidding?! That was awesome! Come on, we've got to tell Touya!" Before I could refuse, I was being dragged into Straiton City with Bianca.

"Are you sure Touya is here?" I asked Bianca after we stopped in front of a Trainer school.

"Of course he is silly! Where else would he be?" She opened the door and rushed in. A few seconds later, she came out, her head down, "He's not there…"

"Bianca, really? You can't expect him to still be here after an hour you know… After he battled me, he went to the Dreamyard. He thought that getting a Pansear would help him beat the gym leaders here," Cheren explained.

"Then let's go to Dreamyard!" Bianca once again grabbed hold of my hand.

"I'll come with you, but only because I want to have a rematch with Touya sooner or later," Cheren announced.

"Great, you come to!" Bianca grabbed Cheren's hand as well.

"W-Wait! Bianca-,"Cheren started but never got to finish because Bianca started running towards Dreamyard.

Once we got there, a purple and white monkey with a hand tail smacked into me.

"Ooh-hoo!" It grabbed my purse and ran away.

"Hey! Come back here with my purse you thieving monkey!" I shouted and ran after it.

"Touko wait!" Cheren called.

"Draco's in that purse, I can't let it go!" I shouted over my shoulder and sped up.

When I caught up to it, it was between a small tree and me. It climbed up the tree and disappeared.

"Oh no you don't!" I grabbed the tree and started climbing up slowly. When I got on top of it, which took about two steps, I fell onto the other side of it. I looked around and saw the Aipom run into what looked like an old building.

"Come back here!" I ran after it again, but stopped when I heard voices.

"Hey, look at this guy, he's got a purse!"

"Heh, you're right… I wonder if it's a trainers…"

"So what if it is? We'll keep it regardless."

At this, I was fuming. They wouldn't dare keep MY purse, and MY pokemon! I ran into the building and saw two of those Team Plasma grunts.

"Oh, look here! That must be the owner of this purse. And to be out here, she must be a Trainer as well!"

"Gimmie back my purse you jerks!"

"No way! If you have pokemon in here, we can release it into the wild!" One of them laughed.

"Ooh-hoo!" Aipom jumped on the Grunt's foot and grabbed the bag from him and ran over to me, hiding behind my legs.

"Ow! You little brat, you're going to pay for that!"

"Don't forget our mission! We have to find Munna right now," the female grunt reminded the one who had my purse.

"Mu…" A pink pokemon with purple flowers on it appeared, looking rather sleepy.

"That's Munna! We must have woken it up!"

"Perfect, let's get it to give us Dream Mist then!" The male grunt started to kick the Munna, which sank to the ground from the blows.

"Hey! You can't just go and hurt a pokemon like that!"

"Says who? We can do what we want with this thing!"

"Stop it right there!" Touya appeared next to me, "No pokemon deserves to be treated that way, what you're doing is wrong!"

"Ha! And what are you going to do to stop me, _little brat_?" The man asked.

"I'm going to beat you in a battle, _grunt_!" Touya sent out his Oshawott.

"Alright, I'll deal with this brat, you get the Dream Mist," the male grunt said, sending out his Patrat, "Use Bite on that Oshawott!" Patrat's teeth locked onto Oshawott's tail and Oshawott ran around in panic.

"Oshawott, it's okay, use Focus Energy!" Oshawott stood still, focusing, "Now, use Tackle on the wall with your tail!" Oshawott ran towards the wall and smacked Patrat into it. From the impact, it let go of Oshawott's tail.

"Now, use water gun to finish it off!"

"Oh no you don't, Patrat, use Bite again!" Patrat stood up, but didn't move away in time to avoid Oshawott's Water Gun and ended up fainting.

"Argh! Now you've done it! You… You…"

"Me what?" Touya smirked. Oh boy, he was getting cocky again.

"Um, you battle him! Avenge me!"

"No way! If both of our pokemon faint, how are we going to get the Dream Mist from this Munna?"

"You fools!" a familiar voice shouted. I looked to my left and froze. It was Ghetsis, "Not only can you not get Dream Mist, but you are defeated by a mere child!" Another Ghetsis appeared at the right side of the building, "If you don't do your job." They joined together to become one Ghetsis.

"Oh no! This isn't Ghetsis when he's giving speeches to manipulate people." The man started.

"Or when he's giving us praise…" The female grunt added.

"Yeah, this is Ghetsis when we have failed a mission, and is about to issue punishment!" The male grunt finished.

"Let's run and hope he forgives us!" They both quickly ran out of the building. Then Ghetsis disappeared.

"What… Was that all about?" a voice behind me asked. I jumped and whirled around.

"Bianca! Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to. By the way, I found the girl that owns the Aipom. She has some other pokemon too!"

"So… This guy is… A thief!" I looked down and saw my purse missing again.

"At times, yes, he can be. But he's usually quite well-behaved." a girl walked into view and was holding Aipom. Aipom had a defeated look on it's face, "Now, give the purse back to the nice lady, Aipom."

Aipom slowly walked over to me and help up my purse, "Thank you Aipom!"

"He ran into us when we were headed over here," Cheren had a cute blue monkey with it's eyes closed walking next to him.

"He's one of my pokemon. But.. I can't keep him. In fact, I can't keep any of them. It's just not safe for them here anymore," the little girl said sadly.

"Wait… Them? Who's them?" I asked her.

"Oh! That's right! I haven't introduced you to them yet, have I?" She pointed to a red monkey on Touya's head, "That's Pansear, then the green monkey by Bianca is Pansage, and you've already seen Panpour over here."

"I know!" Bianca shouted as if she just had a brilliant idea, "Why don't you take Aipom with you?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea Bianca?" I asked her.

"Sure! Here, take his poke ball," the little girl handed me a regular poke ball, "Since you all are trainers traveling the Unova region, I just know these four will have a lot of fun traveling with you!"

"Um, sure… Thanks."

"Okay, bye!" she turned to leave, but then looked at me, "By the way, Aipom doesn't like being in pokeballs. He just isn't use to it yet, that's all. I'm sure he'll warm up to it later." She then left.

"Okay, I guess you're my pokemon now Aipom." I told the little monkey

"Ooh!" Aipom folded it's arms and faced the other way.

"Yeah, I'm not to hot about the idea either, but we'll just have to deal with it."

"Hey, have all of you forgotten about the Munna?" Bianca shouted.

"Oh, right! Sorry!"

There was a large purple and pink pokemon next to it.

"Huh? Is that a Mushurna? What's it doing here?" Bianca wondered aloud.

"It's Munna's friend, I bet it made those illusions to protect it!" Touya said.

The two of the pokemon looked at us and smiled, then left.

"Oh, they left something behind!" Bianca ran over to where they were and picked up something pink. How she saw that, I'll never know, "It's dream mist! I need to give this to Professer Fennel, she needs it for her research!"

"Who's Professor Fennel?" I asked Bianca.

"Oh, I'll show you later. Right now, I need to go and give her this!" Bianca rushed off.

"Wait up Bianca!" Cheren ran after her, "That tree's still there, and you could drop it!"

"Touko, there's something I wanted to ask you…" Touya looked at me with his best serious face, but I could see he was trying to hide his excitement, "Will you team up with me to battle at the Straiton Gym?"

"Sure."

"YES! She wants to do it! YEAH!" Touya pumped his fists into the the air and jumped around.

"Gosh Touya, it's not that serious," I looked at Aipom, who was still looking the other way, "Oh yeah! I forgot to give you a nickname!"

"Now… What should it be?"

* * *

Okay, there's chapter 2. Now, I know, I defied the laws of physics by making Touko do things you normally can't do in the games. This will probably be the only chapter I'll do that.

Next, yeah, I kinda skipped that second grunt battle mostly because I wanted to do something else with it.

And here's the first poll! All of you get to vote and decide what Aipom's nickname will be! Please, be appropriate and UN-offensive.

Okay, that's all for now!


	5. Chapter 3

"Pom Pom!" I shouted, clapping my hands. MY brother looked at me incredulously.

"You're kidding me. Pom Pom? What kind of name is that?"

"It's adorable, okay?!" I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. Touya looked at Pom Pom with a serious look on his face.

"I feel sorry for you little dude. Real sorry."

"Come on, we need to go the gym Touya!" Pom Pom ran ahead and I quickly followed.

-Time Skip-

After a few minutes, we were standing in front of the gym. Well, I was standing. Touya, on the other hand, was jumping around in excitement.

"Alright! I'm about to face my first gym leader! Let's go Touko!" I looked at the sign in front of the gym.

"Triple Trouble…. There's three gym leaders Touya, not just one."

"Who cares? A gym leader's a gym leader! Let's go already!" Touya ran inside with Pom Pom following him.

"No need to rush Touya, we have all day!" I called after him while climbing up the steps. But the door already closed, so he didn't hear me.

I reached the top step and pushed the door open, "Well, here goes nothing…"

Inside, Touya was staring at the floor, "Uh, Touya? Why are you staring at the ground?"

"Look at the curtains. They have a picture of a pokemon type on them," I looked at the blue curtain in front of us and found that Touya was right. It had a light blue water drop on it to represent water types, "And there are three buttons on the ground that also represent pokemon types… The problem is, I can't figure out if I'm supposed on the super effective or not very effective one."

"Why don't I step on the super effective one, and you step on the least effective one. That way, we won't have to worry about getting it wrong," I suggested.

"OK, good idea!" Touya made his way towards the fire type emblem on the ground. I stepped towards the grass type emblem.

"On my count, we step on them… One… Two… Three…. GO!" Before me and Touya could put our feet down, we heard a voice.

"Hey hey hey! You can't do that! It's cheating! It completely ruins the point of this puzzle!" The voice was coming from behind the curtains. I examined them and saw an angry pair of red eyes glaring at us.

"Sorry, we didn't know," Touya apologized. The owner of the red eyes sighed.

"You were supposed to step on the button that is super effective, which makes the curtain move," I stepped on the button in front of me and the curtain parted, revealing a… Um… Waiter? "Well, I guess you can just skip to the end of the gym. Our puzzle is too easy anyway."

"Um, who are you?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You don't know who I am?"

"A… Waiter?"

"I guess this outfit would make you think that… We work in this gym, so… That's why we wear this all the time… To answer your question, I'm Chili! One of the three gym leaders that own this gym!" He and Touya grinned. "Come on, let's go to the battle arena, my brothers are waiting there."

As we were walking, my brother and Chili talked. Touya was asking a billion questions, and Chili was answering them all.

"So, you guys are triplets?"

"Yeah, amazing huh?"

"What type of pokemon do you have?"

"Fire."

"What about your brothers?"

"Oh look! We're here!" I interrupted as we stepped into the battle arena.

"Chili! I see there are new challengers?" A guy with blue hair asked Chili. Another guy with green hair stood behind him, with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, right before I got to go to the pokemon center to heal Pansear and Lillipup. It's just challenger after challenger today, and the last one wasn't any fun!" Chili complained.

"Alright, well, what are your starter pokemon? Tepig, Oshawott, or Snivy?" The green haired guy asked, "I'm Cilan, by the way."

"I have Oshawott, and my sister Touko here has a Dratini! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Touya shouted.

"Woah, hold on, we haven't even finished introducing ourselves! I'm Cress, a water type gym leader." He bowed and pointed at Chili, "You've already met Chili, and the scaredy cat behind me is Cilan."

"Hey! I'm not scared of anything! And… Dratini? That's considered a starter?"

"Well, It was the first pokemon I got, so yeah," I replied.

"Okay, so me and Cress will battle you then! Since Chili will be at a disadvantage with a water type around," Cilan decided.

"It's not like I wanted to battle anyway, I need to heal Pansear. See ya!" Chili waved his hand goodbye and walked out of the room.

"Ok, go Oshawott! Dratini, you come out too!" Touya commanded, throwing his pokeball. Oshawott popped out in battle stance. After a few seconds Draco popped out as well.

"Hey! Touya, you can't do that!" I shouted, glaring at him.

"Why not? We're both battling the same people."

"Panpour, prepare to battle!" Cress sent out a blue monkey that was like Cheren's.

"Pansage! Let's do this!" Cilan sent out a green monkey that was like Bianca's.

"Oh! I forgot to scan these guys!" Touya pulled out his pokedex and scanned both of them.

"Panpour, the spray pokemon: The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large."

"Pansage, the grass monkey pokemon: This Pokémon dwells deep in the forest. Eating a leaf from its head whisks weariness away as if by magic."

Touya put his pokedex away and grinned, "Oshawott, start off with Focus Energy!" Oshawott stood still and a yellow light glowed around it.

"Draco, use Leer on both of them!" Draco leered at them and both Panpour and Pansage took a step back.

"Use Work Up!" Both Cress and Cilan commanded. Both the monkeys looked angry, and had an orange-red aura around them.

"Now, Oshawott, strike Panpour with Tackle!"

"Draco, use Leer again to lower their defense more!" Draco leered at them again, then Oshawott smashed into Panpour.

"Pansage, stop Oshawott from attacking again with Vine Whip!" Pansage grew two long vines, which wrapped around Oshawott and lifted him up in the air.

"No, Oshawott!"

"Draco, use Wrap on Pansage!" Draco slithered over to the grass monkey and wrapped himself around it. Pansage then immediately let go of Oshawott, but Draco still held on. Oshawott landed on it's feet and ran towards Panpour to use Tackle again.

"Panpour, use Lick on Dratini!" Panpour ran over to Pansage, stuck it's tongue out, and licked Draco. In shock, Draco let go of Pansage and froze.

"Argh, he's paralyzed… And I don't have any Paralyze Heals on me. Do you happen to have any Touya?"

"Nope, but both of them look like they're going to faint soon, thanks to Leer, so don't worry."

Oshawott smacked into Panpour again and Panpour fainted, "Alright, now only Pansage is left! Oshawott, use Tackle on Pansage!"

"Not so fast, Pansage, use Vine Whip to take Oshawott out!"

Oshawott managed to hit Pansage just before Vine Whip landed. Oshawott then fainted.

"NOOOO! Oshawott!" Touya shouted as if it were the end of the world.

"Come on Draco, I'm counting on you! Attack Pansage!" I shouted.

Draco struggled to…uh… 'stand up'. It started to whirl it's tail in a circle, getting faster and faster. I could see a mini tornado starting to form. Draco moved it's tail faster, until it made a large tornado, and sent it at Pansage.

Pansage flew around in the tornado and landed on Panpour, fainted.

"Wow! Dratini used Twister on Pansage!" Touya stared in awe.

"Congratulations, you have defeated both of us. Both of you have earned your first gym badge: The Trio Badge!" Cress retrieved Panpour, while Cilan, already retrieving his Pansage, gave us each a pointy, golden badge.

"Hey! You two still here?" Chili shouted from behind us. Pom Pom was laughing, clinging to his head, "I found a visitor messing with our food supply."

"Oh, Pom Pom, come here!" I took Pom Pom off of Chili's head and apologized.

"What's an Aipom doing in Unova anyway? You've got some weird pokemon Touko." Chili fixed his hair.

"I guess so. Well, now that we beat the gym, let's go to the pokemon center Touya!" I headed for the exit, returning Draco to his pokeball.

"Touko, wait for me!" Touya followed me out the gym.

* * *

Thanks to rotgbunny for the cute nickname! And, I recommend you guys read his story, it's pretty good!


End file.
